


The black queen

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Supercorp ac odyssey au, Supercorp endgame, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: Kara Zor-El of Sparta was known throughout Greece as one of the top mercenaries to have ever existed. She was said to have battled beasts across the land that had been put there by the Gods themselves and had a hut full of pelts she kept as proof of her victories. She was beautiful and strong, would never work for free but was sympathetic to those in need and would take a good meal over a pouch of drachma any day.Themisthioshad been hired by many, from blacksmiths to kings and never knew defeat, no matter the challenge.Until she met the black queen…AKA The mercenary au nobody asked for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 48
Kudos: 196





	1. Stand and face me, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling an [ask](https://sazernac.tumblr.com/post/625431560796143617/kara-as-kassandra-like-a-supercorp-ac-odyssey) on Tumblr about Kara being Kassandra from Assassins creed: odyssey turned into a full length fic. 
> 
> Greek will be in italics, translations will be in the end notes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_****_ ****

**_No great mind has ever existed without a touch of madness.  
-Aristotle_ **

* * *

  
  
  
Kara Zor-El of Sparta was known throughout Greece as one of the top mercenaries to have ever existed. She was said to have battled beasts across the land that had been put there by the Gods themselves and had a hut full of pelts she kept as proof of her victories. She was beautiful and strong, would never work for free but was sympathetic to those in need and would take a good meal over a pouch of drachma any day.

The _misthios_ had been hired by many, from blacksmiths to kings and never knew defeat, no matter the challenge.

Until she met the black queen…

The Ionan islands had been governed by the Luthor dynasty for centuries, ever since the first of them settled in Corfu and battled their way to kingship. The Luthors were known for brutality and betrayal but were also powerful and wealthy. They were revered for their mastery of trade, with routes established from Greece to Egypt and the far east, and several of their rulers were said to be in bed with Rome.

They were untouchable, but the hatred that each person had for their own family would ultimately be their undoing.

Those were Kara’s thoughts as she stood before King Alexander Luthor of Zakynthos, commonly referred to as Lex, who had summoned her there to kill his sister.

“She’s nothing but an absolute wretch. She has no respect for me, she will never support me the way she should, and I know she wants me dead just as much as I’d love to stand over her broken corpse!” Lex spat from his throne and took a sip of wine. “Name your price _misthios.”_

Kara’s eyes widened as Lex finished his tirade and she looked towards the servants flittering about in the palace as if they could help her understand his madness.

The king’s sister was Lena Luthor, known as the black queen due to her affinity for wearing black clothing. She ruled over Kefalonia, which she received as an inheritance when her father died and was well versed in philosophy and science. However, she was the only Luthor to not take part in any wars and deal democratically with the people of Kefalonia, as a result she was well favored by them and they protected her at all costs.

Which meant, if Kara managed somehow to get on the island without the queen’s knowledge, she would need to move swiftly into the palace, kill her and leave as quickly as she came. If any of the citizens got word that she was there, it could lead to disastrous results, like losing her head or being tossed off a cliff. 

Neither appealed to Kara in the least.

“I’ll need the fastest boat you have and 10,000 _drachma_.” Kara told Lex and he immediately agreed to her price.

“I will give you the boat and half the _drachma_ , you will get the rest when you return.” Lex replied as he motioned to one of his servants. The servant returned a moment later with a pouch full of coins that Kara tied to her belt then he asked her to follow him to the requested boat. 

Kara followed the young boy and inspected the boat when they arrived there. It was in pristine condition, the perfect size and weight and she climbed on board content with was given to her. The crew greeted her kindly and she nodded her head in acknowledgement. They pulled out of the harbor into the sea and started a course towards Kefalonia. Kara sat down and began sharpening her sword as she thought of the black queen, oblivious of her brother’s malice, going about her daily routine, completely unaware that someone had been sent to kill her.  
  
  
  
-  
Night had fallen by the time Kara made it to the island. The palace that housed the young queen was large and protected by a high curtain wall that was patrolled by a legion of soldiers on all fronts. Kara had the crew circle the island to look for a point of entry that would not bring attention to her and once found she immediately set about scaling it.

It had taken a lot of patience and time, but Kara had managed to get over the high wall unnoticed by the soldiers, mostly due to the feast of Dionysus that had begun when the blonde had arrived. Majority of the men were getting drunk and seeking an outlet to their carnal desires being stirred by the wine and Kara took the opportunity to make a hasty entrance into the palace.

The _misthios_ stuck to the shadows, following servants who were busying themselves with bringing _amphoras_ to the upper level of the palace where hearty laughter was being heard over the seductive music that could be heard throughout the halls. Kara followed the sounds with a swiftness until she came to a room that overflowed with joyous conversation, dancing and eating. In the center of it all was a beautiful woman draped in black silk robes, her inky hair spilled in waves over one shoulder and a golden tiara adorned her head.

And her eyes…

Her eyes were the color of emerald gemstones that Kara had only seen being given to honor the gods. They reminded Kara of the green pastures of Sparta that she and her sister would spend hours playing in as children and the _misthios_ felt her eyes water at the memory of it.

Kara knew without a doubt that the woman whose beauty rivaled Aphrodite herself, was the black queen and she readied herself for the task at hand. She chided herself for being distracted by the queen’s appearance and set about finding her bedchamber.  
  
  
  
-

The queen had just retired for the night. She dismissed her bedchamber servants after they unclothed and washed her and left only two heavily armored guards standing alert at her door. It was obvious to Kara that the queen thought her palace walls were impenetrable and that her guards would protect her should the need arise based off the lack of security detail near her chambers. The _misthios_ made quick work of the guards and slipped easily into the room undetected.

Or so she thought.

“Whose there?” Questioned a low, husky voice that Kara felt at once entranced and captivated by as if the queen had the power of a siren and was meant to lure the mercenary to her death. Green eyes scanned the room frantically as the queen searched for the source of the soft sound she had heard by the door and Kara tried to stay hidden in the shadows of the large room not even daring to take a breath as she watched the brunette step into the middle of her room and unsheathe a sword effortlessly.

Kara couldn’t contain her surprise and a soft gasp left her lips much to her dismay. The queen’s eyes found where Kara was hiding but she did not dare come any closer.

“Step out of the shadows.” The queen commanded pointing her sword in the mercenary’s direction and Kara swallowed a lump in her throat then did as she was bid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drachma: Ancient unit of currency  
> Misthios: Mercenary  
> Amphoras: Wine vessels
> 
> Come hang out with me [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	2. Abate my torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena offers Kara a deal that she cannot refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late and I'm slightly tipsy. I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Translations are in the end notes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

__

_Always keep in mind that things change.  
-Menander_

* * *

  
  
  
Lena had been restless the entire day.

The feast of Dionysus made for a more relaxed mood around the palace. Most of her soldiers and servants began drinking at daybreak and were not monitoring those who came and went past the palace walls. It gave her cause for worry and she spent most of the afternoon in the courtyard sparring with her closest friend who served as one of six _chiliarchs_ of her army.

Sam knew anytime Lena wanted to spar it was because she felt unsafe and had tried to reassure the queen that she would not partake of any wine for the night and would be on guard. However, Lena ordered the commander to enjoy herself, anything else would be seen as an insult to Dionysus and the queen would not risk provoking the anger of a god.

Still, Lena kept a dagger with her the entire night. It remained hidden in her robes and provided her with a small sense of security. She was confident in her skills as a warrior and knew she could defend herself well should the need arise. The queen managed to relax as the night wore on and the effects of the wine she consumed began to wear on her.

After she had turned in for the night, she found herself drawn to the sword her father had given her upon his return from Rome when she was a little girl. He had implored her to learn combat skills and had personally seen to it that she not be defenseless. Thus far, Lena had never had a reason to wield the sword, except for sparring, because there were always soldiers ready to both protect and die for her if need be and lately there had been many unsuccessful attempts on her life that were continuously thwarted by those loyal to her.

She wondered if tonight would be any different.  
  
  
  
-  
Lena gazed out of her windows and smiled as she watched her people engage in leisure activities as they praised Dionysus. They danced and sang loudly, wine was being poured in copious amounts and she knew the next day would be of silent recovery from the previous night’s antics. She briefly considered calling a servant to bring another _amphora_ for her to indulge privately in when the sound of a pebble moving across the tiles of her chamber caught her attention.

Lena immediately looked around the chamber and finding nothing, glanced towards the area where the torches failed to light. The queen instinctively knew that she was not alone, and a possible assassin stood hidden in the dark. Lena took a step back and collected her wits before she questioned aloud.

“Whose there?”

Silence.

The queen reached out and picked up her sword from its holder and unsheathed it quickly. The sound of it echoed throughout the room and Lena picked up on the sound of a light gasp coming from a dark corner of the room. Lena’s fingers curled expertly around the handle as she began advancing toward where she believed the intruder to be. She stopped in the middle of the chamber, her sword aimed and ready to strike as she quickly prayed to the goddess Arete for bravery.

“Step out of the shadows.” She commanded and threw herself to the will of the gods.

After a few tense moments, a tall, hooded figure stepped into the center of the room. The intruder wore a brown and red _chiton_ , an intricately woven leather belt that had a long sword attached to it, and what appeared to be a quiver equipped with several arrows on their back. Lena’s eyes ran over tanned muscular arms that were covered in scars and up to the mercenary’s face meeting their intense gaze.

“Who are you?” The queen questioned as she looked into eyes as deep and blue as the Aegean Sea. “Who sent you?”

The mercenary looked down at the sword Lena was holding as if trying to assess how much of a threat the queen was before responding. “I am Kara Zor-El of Sparta and it was your brother, King Lex of Zakynthos who sent me _vasilissa_.”

Lena’s eyes widened in recognition. Everyone knew of Kara Zor-El , the Spartan mercenary who rose to fame during the Peloponnesian war and was known to never fail at any task she was commissioned for. She was said to be favored by the gods for her strength, combat and leadership skills and was gifted an golden eagle by Zeus who accompanied her on most journeys.

The queen could tell by Lex’s selection of this particular misthios, that he knew of the previous failed attempts on her life and wanted her dead without any further mishaps. The thought both angered and saddened her simultaneously but forced her to come to a decision for the sake of both her and the kingdom of Kelafonia.

“Whatever my brother has paid you _misthios_ , I will double it if you kill him on my behalf.” Lena said, still holding her sword high and prepared for a sudden attack. “And you may set your own reward if you also manage to kill his mother, Lillian, who reigns over the remaining Ionian islands.”

The mercenary looked shocked at the request but seemed to consider it as she regarded Lena with a brazen gaze at the later mention. “Set my own reward? The price will be quite high for what you ask _vasilissa_. Queen Lillian is more protected than even you and will require me to gather my band if I am to be successful.”

Lena raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and lowered her sword slightly. “I will agree to your terms as long as you give me your word that what I request shall be done. Then, anything your heart desires will be yours.”

Kara took a confident step towards the queen, pinning her to the spot with the intensity of her gaze. “Anything?” She asked while raking her eyes hungrily over the queen’s soft form. “Even if it is physical in nature?”

Lena smirked then, unable to stop the curl at the corner of her lips. Though most of the mercenary’s body was covered by her garments and armor, what she could see was very appealing to her and she freely admitted to herself that a night entwined in the limbs of this scarred warrior would please her greatly. “Anything.”

Kara smiled and nodded in acquiescence. “Then I am yours to command _vasilissa_.”

The queen’s eyes danced with the flames that lit the torches. She lifted her sword towards the mercenary’s chest and steadied her feet against the tiles. “Draw your sword _misthios_.” Lena commanded as she watched surprise passes over Kara’s face. “Allow me to experience firsthand what I am paying for.”

The shift in the mercenary’s body language happened so swiftly, had the queen blinked she would’ve missed it. No sooner than the words, “as you wish” left Kara’s lips, her sword was unsheathed, flipped and clashing against Lena’s with the force of a boulder colliding into a wall. Lena was pushed back several steps as the mercenary advanced again. The queen met one of Kara’s strikes with one of her own and they engaged in a short round of swordplay which Lena could tell the mercenary was holding back her strength to appease Lena. The brunette was mesmerized by the flexing of Kara’s muscles as their swords moved against each other until the mercenary ended it with a strike that sent Lena’s sword skidding across the floor and the tip of a blade ghosting over the length of her throat.

Kara Zor-El was every bit as skilled and deadly as she was rumored to be. 

Lena met the mercenary’s amused gaze defiantly and suppressed a shiver when blade light grazed her skin. 

“Satisfied _vasilissa_?” The _misthios_ asked lowly, her eyes dropped briefly to Lena’s lips as she wet them with her tongue.

“Not yet.” The queen husked as the warrior lowered her sword. “But it’ll do for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiliarch: Commander of a thousand  
> Amphora: Vessel of wine  
> Chiton: Ancient Greek garment  
> Vasilissa: Queen  
> Misthios: Mercenary
> 
> Kara's outfit is inspired by the Artemis set worn by Kassandra in ac odyssey.
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	3. And now the trap is sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives Kara a tip for killing Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Brief violence and masturbation
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**__** __

_**"We are what we repeatedly do. Excellence, then, is not an act, but a habit."  
-Aristotle ** _

* * *

  
  
  
The doors to the queen’s bed chamber were flung open in haste and at once four soldiers entered the room. Kara turned to face them, and they all attacked simultaneously shouting “for the queen” as they drew their weapons.

“ _Malakas_.” Kara cursed and swung her sword towards the first guard to reach her. The impact of the swing knocked his weapon out of his hands and sent him to the ground. Kara kneeled and struck the next soldier in the knee, tearing his flesh open with the edge of her sword and his scream echoed throughout the chamber.

The next one tried to kick Kara in the face, but she dodged and stood to her full height. His eyes widened in surprise as her fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying in the air before she kicked him into a wall. The last guard sunk his dagger into the mercenary’s arm and he gave a small shout a victory before she elbowed him in the face, pulled the dagger out and stuck it in his own.

Footsteps could be heard running down the hall and Kara prepared for further combat until Lena stepped in front of her. A tall woman clad in traditional greek armor appeared with at least twenty men beside her. “Lena are you alright? The men heard the sounds of a fight coming from your room and we came as fast as we could.”

“Yes. Im quite fine. I was just sparring a bit with this mercenary my brother sent before the guards barged in on us. She will be working for us now.” Lena said nonchalantly and the taller woman glanced towards the cloaked figure in the room, the groaning guards lying broken and bloody on the floor and then back to the queen.

“Who is she?”

“Kara Zor-El.”

“Kara Z…” She trailed off and looked back at Kara with widened eyes, shock etched in her features. “The eagle bearer.” 

Kara nodded in affirmation and sheathed her sword.

“It seems Lex had grown tired of all the other failed attempts on my life and hired the very best.” Lena said bitterly as she turned and met the warrior’s blue eyes. “But, she’s mine now and he and his wretched mother will receive a dose of their own medicine.”

The woman snapped out of her shock at Lena’s words and brought her attention back to her queen. “All that matters now Lena, is that you’re safe. It’s late and I’m sure the _misthios_ is tired. How about I find her a room and we form a plan tomorrow after we have all rested?”

“Yes, and see to it that these men are taken to the healer.” Lena gestured in the direction of the four guards who stood no chance against the mercenary. 

“ _Nai, vasilissa_.” The soldiers followed her orders, pulling the guards off the floor and making their way to the healer. The taller woman called for a servant to come and clean the blood off the queen’s floor then gestured for Kara to follow her.

“Good night warrior.” Lena said after her and smiled when Kara turned to meet her gaze. “I hope Morpheus guides you to pleasant dreams.”

The mercenary returned Lena’s soft smile as their eyes collided with one another and a moment of heated electricity passed between them that caused the commander to clear her throat. “ _Oneira glyka vasilissa.”_ Kara finally responded lowly before following Sam down the hall.

Lena continued watching the _misthios_ until she was completely out of sight. Seeing Kara fight had been quite the spectacle that she had not yet recovered from. The queen became painfully aware of just how much she had enjoyed the way the mercenary had effortlessly taken down the guards in the span of a heartbeat and hadn’t broken a sweat. Lena felt her nipples harden beneath her robes as she remembered the intensity of Kara’s gaze when she trailed the tip of her sword up the brunette’s throat teasingly, as if she knew what the contact would do to her.

The queen slowly made her way to her bed once the servants were done cleaning the mess in the room and before she knew it, her hand had slipped between her thighs as thoughts of the cloaked warrior consumed her. Kara’s smooth voice echoed in her head as she plunged her fingers deep inside of her shockingly wet cunt then rode them into a powerful orgasm that left her sweaty and panting in her bed.

_Oneira glyka vasilissa_

_Sweet dreams indeed misthios_  
  
  
  
-

“My name is Sam and I serve as one of the commanders for the army of Kelafonia. I’m quite humbled and intrigued by your presence eagle bearer, though you were originally sent here to kill our queen.” Sam told Kara as they walked the halls of the palace, searching for an empty room. 

Kara noticed that the commander walked with her hand resting lightly on the hilt of her sword, ready for an attack at a moment notice. It was the way of the warrior and Kara immediately felt a kinship with her. They came to a stop in front of a well-crafted door and Sam told her that this room was unoccupied, and she was welcome to stay there.

As Kara was about to open the door, the commander stopped her and asked, “Are you hungry misthios?”

“I could definitely eat.” Kara responded with a sheepish smile and Sam chuckled lightly. “Follow me.”

They sat in the palace’s kitchen chatting lightly as the cooks and servants placed delicious food and wine in front of them. Kara dived in almost as soon as the plates were set on the table and devoured various meat dishes, rice and some of the best _daktyla_ she had ever had.

Sam watched in awe as the warrior nearly ate everything the cooks had given them and joked that Kara ate like a fat man but had nothing to show for it.

“I suppose someone who fights with the vigor of ten men and speed that could rival Hermes must get their strength from somewhere.” Sam jested further and they both shared a laugh. “Jokes aside _misthios,_ I am glad you came here, it is not everyday I get to meet someone famous and favored by the Gods.”

Kara wiped the remnants of her food from her mouth and met the commander’s gaze. “You flatter me too much. I am just a Spartan mercenary with above average fighting skills.”

“You single handedly incapacitated four of our best guards. You have fought against beasts and creatures not even the gods would battle and your feats during the Pelopennesian war are still sung and written about to this very day. You are much more than just a Spartan with decent fighting skills _misthios._ ”

Kara sat back and considered the woman’s words before she continued. “Even Lex knew of your fame and that’s why he hired you to kill Lena. Her family feeds on each other like a pack of carnivorous wolves and since she has become queen, she has had nonstop threats to her life. We all feared the day that finally one of the assassins sent would be successful.” A grave looked past over the commander’s face as she regarded the mercenary. “I am certain that you would’ve been the one had Lena not offered you something you couldn’t refuse.”

Kara remained silent, refusing to give confirmation to what was already known.

“Tell me _misthios,_ do you believe you can kill both Lex and Lillian without mishap?”

The mercenary shifted and took a sip of her wine. “Lex will be an easy kill. He believes himself to be invincible and that no one would dare try to kill him and that alone makes him vulnerable for attack. But Lillian, I am not so sure. I must send word to my band to discuss a plan that will be executed perfectly. We cannot afford a mistake with Lillian, it’s either we try to catch her off guard or we do not catch her at all.”

“Nai.” Sam agreed. “But this I can tell you eagle bearer, every morning, Lex steps out onto his balcony and admires his kingdom. He sings about his successes and boasts about the people he has killed. He is truly worse than emperor Caligula in his madness.”

“How long does he stay on his balcony singing and carrying on like a madman?”

“For at least twenty minutes and he is usually unguarded.”

Kara absorbed the information and began to quickly formulate a plan on how to kill the king undetected and in such a way that no blame would be placed on the black queen.

“Commander, what you have told me is extremely valuable.” Kara reached for her money pouch to offer _drachmae_ but Sam stopped her while shaking her head. “ _Misthios,_ all that I want in return is peace for my kingdom and I’ll do whatever I can to assist you in your endeavors to keep our queen safe.”

Kara smiled warmly at the commander’s words. “I will eliminate the threats to the queen’s life, you have my word.”  
  
  
  
-

The mercenary sat in her room sharpening her sword as she looked out the window overlooking the Ionian Sea. The sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks below the palace were meant to be relaxing but did nothing to calm her restless mind. Kara knew that she needed to return to Zakynthos quickly so that Lex would not suspect her betrayal and send anyone after her. She decided that it would be wise to leave in a couple of hours so that she wouldn’t miss the king’s narcissistic performance on his balcony and tried to will herself to sleep but found it alluded her.

The sound of an eagle’s call caught her attention and she looked out to see the bird soaring high in the sky. “Kryptos!” She shouted excitedly and the eagle responded with a screech as he turned in her direction and flew towards the windowsill, landing gracefully. 

Kara rubbed the eagles head and fed him a few pieces of bread that she had saved from dinner. After he was fed, she tied a small note to his foot then told him to fly quickly to her sister so she could round up the band for her planned attack on Lillian. Kryptos left once she had finished speaking and she watched as he glided over the moonlit sea towards Sparta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malakas: greek curse word (has a very interesting translation and is used frequently in the game)  
> Misthios: Mercenary  
> Nai: Yes  
> Vasilissa: Queen  
> Oneira glyka: Sweet dreams  
> Daktyla: Greek bread  
> Drachmae: Ancient greek currency
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	4. A vengeful royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex's time has come.

__

_I to die. And you to live.  
-Socrates_

* * *

  
  
  
The alarming screech of Kryptos pulled Alex out of the bustling tavern and out on to the road. The eagle waited for her there and noticed a small paper tied to his foot. Kryptos flew up to the redhead’s shoulder and she untied the note from him.  
  
  


> _Yassas, Sister!  
>  Your assistance is required on the island of Zakynthos. By order of Queen Lena of Kefalonia, I am to kill King Lex for a substantial bounty. Please round up the band and join me as soon as possible. I shall return to the island within four candle marks._

Alex reached up and patted the eagle on his head before returning into the tavern. Winn, James, Querl and Nia all sat at a nearby table eating and drinking wine. They had traveled with her and Kara consistently for the last five years since the war and were extremely loyal and skilled in battle. Their weapons always surrounded them and not a single soul ever dared to challenge those who fought with the famed Kara Zor-El. Peace was granted to them whenever they returned home and Alex hated to be the bearer of its disruption.

However, duty called.

_“Oloi!”_ Alex exclaimed, gaining their undivided attention. She waved her sister’s note in the air and pointed at the eagle still perched on her shoulder. “We have been summoned.”  
“Great! I was starting to get a little antsy. Where to?” Asked Nia as she sipped her wine.

“Zakynthos. It seems my sister has gotten mixed up in Luthor vendettas and we must provide support.”

“Wasn’t she commissioned by the king to kill his sister?” Winn inquired, confusion etched in his features. “Why would she need us there?”

“From what the note reads, the queen countered his bounty with a more desirable one, so the target is now King Lex.” Alex explained, placing the note on the table. 

James sighed heavily while glancing at the note. “I hate the Luthors but when Kara calls-.”

“We answer.” Querl finished for him much to the man’s dismay. “When do we leave?”

“Now.”

“Now?!” They all exclaimed with widened eyes.

Alex rose out of her seat and grabbed a piece of bread for the road. “As in right now.” She asserted then walked out without looking back, knowing her band would follow.  
  
  
-  
“Eagle bearer!”

Kara turned the moment her ears were graced with the queen’s exquisite voice when she called out to her. She paused on her descent into the boat and met Lena’s emerald eyes that paled softly in the light of the sun.

_“Vassilisa.”_ The blonde greeted Lena with a pleased smirk curled at the corner of her lips. “I didn’t think I would see you before I left for Zakynthos, but I am delighted that you honor me with your presence.”

The queen blushed and bit at her bottom lip as she regarded Kara. Her eyes were piercing and dark as they met her own, reminiscent of storm clouds over blue seas. “It is you who honor me warrior and I have come to bid you farewell. May Athena guide the flow of your arrow and Hermes gift you with a speedy victory.”

Kara bowed and assured the queen with a promise. “I will bring the head of the king to your footstool _Vassilisa_ and by the gods, it will be the last you ever see of him.”

Lena could see the sincerity in the warrior’s eyes and nodded. “I have faith in you misthios. Go now, Poseidon grants you peaceful seas. I will await your return.”  
  
  
The boat that had been provided by the queen was much faster than Lex had given her, and Kara was delighted to arrive on Zakynthos in nearly half the time it had taken to get to Kefalonia. A screech from above told her that Kryptos was near and she concluded the eagle had been successful in delivering her message to Alex. The blonde brimmed with confidence as she stepped into the island’s bustling _agora_ and slipped into the shadows.

Kara moved swiftly, easily finding the tower that the commander had described. There were two guards at the entrance of it and she made quick work of them, slitting the throat of one man when she neared them and beheading the other with a single strike of her sword. She ascended the stairs, stealthily disposing of several more soldiers and a lookout who tried to attack her with a loaf of bread.

Once she reached her destination, Kara was able to see both the palace and balcony that Lex was said to come out on at any moment. She drew her bow and waited in position for the king to appear. A beautiful image of the queen flashed in the blonde’s mind as her focus narrowed down to the potential kill and she whispered her determination to the wind, hoping Aeolus would carry her words to Lena’s ears.

“I will not fail you.”  
  
  
  
-  
Lex strode proudly towards his balcony. He called for a scribe to record his words as he began joyously singing about his accomplishments. He waved his servants away once they finished dressing him and stood posed with his hands at his hips looking out over the island. The weather was perfect. The glory of Apollo shone brightly and warmed his bones from the slight morning chill. He realized then that he hadn’t eaten since the night before and snapped his fingers twice to have food brought out to him.

Surely, by now the _misthios_ had been successful and his sister dined at the table of Hades.

The king’s chest swelled with pride as he fantasized about the blonde mercenary sailing back from Kefalonia with his pretty sister’s ignorant head in a box or her bloodied corpse concealed in some way for his viewing pleasure. Lena’s death would serve as his final appointment in power and no one in his family would dare to move against him. 

“I am the greatest ruler of the Ionanian seas! I will unite all the island kingdoms into a single empire that will span the known world. I will-.

The call of a magnificent eagle soaring across through the clouds halted his words. There was only one person that eagle could belong to and he was immediately jovial upon his discovery. He began laughing hysterically, singing songs of victory and dancing as he praised himself. 

Lex climbed onto the ledge of his balcony and yelled to all who would hear him. “Hear me Zykanthos! The bitch is dead! Do you hear me the b-.”

The letter caught in his mouth as an arrow pierced his throat and exited out the back of it. Blood streamed down his chest from the wound and spurted out onto the balcony. His servants screamed and frantically called for a medic. A loud gurgling sound came from the king as his eyes rolled back. Lex’s body lost its functions causing his kidney’s and bowels to release simultaneously. He then tipped over the ledge and plummeted several stories to the ground below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yassas: Hello   
> Oloi: Everyone  
> Agora: Public market  
> Vassilisa: Queen  
> Misthios: Mercenary
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


End file.
